When Black Fades To White
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: if you ever met yourself, would you like yourself? probably not as Van, Fiona, Reese and raven find out. Forgiving is only a small portion of the adventure these four must take. All dark mirrors redone! better then before! rated M. RATE and REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:  
-thoughts of humans-  
'Talking to organoids.' Human to organoid or vise versa  
"Talking to humans." Human to human or organoid.  
`talking to other organoids.` organoid to organoid.**

**This is a redo of the one where Raven meets raven, van meets van, Fioan meets Fiona ETC.  
Please rate and review, and tell me how you like it, and what could and needs to be changed in this sotry.  
I've cut out the yaoi, changed OC raven and van and Fiona… XD and I'm using the older chapter for this one.  


* * *

**

**_When Black Fades To White - chapter 1  
Seperate times.  
_**

Isn't it interesting, how all color fades to a lighter shade until it fades to the lightest shade it can reach?  
But, tones, Grey and black, fade almost to white, where white fades to nothing, it just stays white, lost in the purity of its own self.  
Fiona looked out her window, dropping the shirt she was holding onto her lap, the white shirt, had no logos on it, and was just a normal tee-shirt. One that would hang loosely on her small form, but still show some of her curves.  
Fiona looked up at the sky, watching the lowering clouds fly over her roof, and fly far off into the distance.  
-Three more weeks.- Fiona thought, emptily, waiting for van to rush home so the two of them could finally become a family.  
Fiona sighed and looked at the opposing wall, Reese, Raven, Van and she all stood there after the deathsaurers fall. Raven had the normal emotionless look on his face as he stared blankly at the camera.  
Shadow seemed to be grinning behind him, in a very odd way….  
Zeke was attacking van, and Fiona was laughing, while Reese didn't know the picture was being taken, and was petting specula's snout.  
Fiona sighed, she wondered what had happened to Raven and Reese, after that, Raven got back into his beat up zoid and left without anyone noticing later in the celebration party, leaving Reese, who left shortly after, when she almost was caught for judgment on letting her go for her 'past.'

Fiona shut her eyes, Van had been gone already for a week, and Fiona prayed he would return back home shortly, or something that would seem short.  
Zeke had to go with Van, and Fiona had to stay home, as this Job was to dangerous to let anyone other than Van and Irvine go.  
Zeke tagged along cause he never listened to the word, no.  
All Fiona could do was wait; wait for the man she loved to return.

* * *

_The young male held his head down, feeling the pain in his lips, struggling to try and open them he winced at the very effort. His hands where chained above his head, and his legs where spread apart at a comfortable position keeping him standing.  
His wrists and arms felt numb from hanging in that position over a few hours.  
Tasting the blood on the inside of his mouth, the boy felt slightly disgusted at what these idiots have done to him.  
His head was bowed and his eyes were down casted at the floor, seeing his own blood on the stones under his feet, the boy winced, and his eyes traveled to his stomach, and protruding rib cage.  
Slightly disturbing.  
The boy shuddered and winced in remembrance of what they've done to him so far in the past week.  
Looking up through his hair, the boy could feel their gazing eyes watching his every movement.  
He could feel them ripping his very fiber apart with their eyes, wondering how long before he would snap and cry.  
It wasn't going to take much longer; in fact, he was so close just the thought of crying almost brought tears to his eyes.  
Shaking his head he let out a soft whimper.  
The thread holding his lips together was ripping at his skin, while he was trying to make his mouth open.  
Letting out a soft cry deep in his throat as he ripped one small part of his corner out from the threaded bonds; blood dripped down his chin and onto the old blood stains.  
Clenching his teeth, the boy tried to pull the rest of his mouth free._

It was so haunting, remembering that dark and gloomy day.  
Having to re live it deep inside your memories, locked away so only you can feel them, only you can see them.  
Only you can see them in your dreams, re-living everything they put you through.  
Sitting up, long black hair fell over the young males face, hiding his tear stained cheeks.  
He felt the pain, guilt and pressure building on his conscience.  
He let them do that to him, and he never fought back, well not to the extreme he should have.  
only a few months ago was he their toy.  
Touching his lips softly, he winced at the pain it brought him, he could almost imagine the scars, and see the wounds as if I was staring into the mirror.  
Shuddering He looked at his new homes roof, he hadn't been out there for long.  
The color Orange brought back memories of pain, destruction and loneliness.

_The boy let out a cry of pain, finally breaking the last part of his skin releasing his lips from the threaded cage. salty tears poured down his face, shaking his head; he tried to stop them from dripping into his new wounds.  
But to no hope, looking up at the glass window, he could see his naked form staring back at him, the thread in his mouth was originally a bright orange, but due to the crimson blood, it was a dark red. Still attached to his bottom lip, a few snapped off from the bottom, and the boy shook in rage and pain.  
Blood was dripping off his upper lip, and down his chin, his protruding rib cage was covered in deep gashes, like his stomach, not deep enough to kill him.  
All he wanted them to do was kill him.  
The boy's head dropped, and he cried harder, his legs where shaking and he almost gave in to the pain.  
Why did they do this to him?_

Looking around the dark area, Raven felt pain scream in his body, raising a hand to his right eye socket, Raven growled deeply at himself.  
Next time, Van would pay. But he would pay after all though scientists and soldiers Prozen told to do that to him paid. Rolling over on his side, Raven felt anger surge through his body.  
He only let out a soft grunt when hearing a clank as shadow's feet hit the floor, as he lowered himself from the sky to the cave entrance.  
Letting out a pissed off Roar into the dead night; Shadow turned to Raven and walked over, blood from killing some poor solider was dripping of his black muzzle, as his blue eyes glared down at Raven and a soft humming growl tore from deep in his throat.  
Raven looked up at Shadow and smirked.  
"Only timke will tell, huh Shadow?" Raven said, his voice was still horse and dry, from being in the sandy dessert.  
'I'd like to take revenge on that spiky haird brat and his girlfriend, along with that stuck up organoid....' Shadow growled looking outside the cave.  
"Don't worry Shadow, Van will pay dearly for makeing me suffer, I swear on my still beating heart." Raven growled closeing his eyes. "Get some rest, we leave at dawn."

* * *

**  
Wolfy: This is me, for all of you who didn't know! please Pm me if you have any questions!**

**Oc Raven's not a nice person... and yeah, that was only ONE part of teh ounishements he was put through.  
I was going to make it lighter, but I realized for a cute little kind kid to be changed into THAT he needed to be plain tortured!  
yeah, I do realize that I put up ALMOST the same document before...but I like how I changed it XD  
Tell me what you think.... PLEASE**


	2. The first twist

**Meating the Origanal chactures, Please reveiw, I need to know If I got some of the persoanlities alright....  
yeah, I'm not really a fan of Reese i mean, she was a great characture all the way through 'TILL the last eps, when she broke down crying.  
i mean, Fiona who you'd expect to cry, was all...  
'I need to sacrafice my self to save everyone.' and raena nd van where fighting, while Reese...CRIED! And did nothing to help the fight!  
GRR, makes me angry. See the possibility of me owning Zoids has been reduced to what? less then 10%  
1) Raven would have had a sadder and more painfull past.  
2)Reese would not have cried.  
3) Blood and killing would have appered in every episode.  
4) it would still be on right now!  
So please Reveiw.  
Oh I don't think I mentioned....but the begining of last chapter, that was origanal Fiona, and the bottom was Oc Raven...**

* * *

The dark stormy clouds passed over their heads, and a soft growl next to the blue haired woman, told her all she needed to hear about the storms approaching.  
Thus this thought had left Reese to wonder what was taking Raven so long to get there on time. The clouds that once were white were now a dark grey and almost black.  
Reese sighed looking out to the open desert, waiting for the male to show up and give her the news she waited so long to hear.  
Specula shifted in the sands next to Reese, and placed her head onto the human's lap.  
'_He's not going to come…'_ Specula growled softly, almost a purr.  
"He will." Reese said, biting her lip, and trying to see deeper into the sands, the clouds let out an angry roar above them as rain began to fall.  
'_You said that last time…_' Specula let out a soft whine, as rain began hitting her head with soft clanks.  
"He showed up!" Reese defended looking down at her partner who would have rolled her eyes.  
'_Yeah, after a week…_.' Specula said sarcastically, standing up.  
"He'll come." Reese said ignoring what Specula had said but also stood up. "He won't be late." Reese turned onto her heels and went back into the cave, where they had found shelter for the past three days.  
Specula took one last glance around before following Reese.  
'_He had better show up…_' Specula growled to herself dangerously.

* * *

Raven wasn't one to be on time; in fact he used to pride himself on not being on time….  
This often leaded to a pissed off Prozen and a laughing teen; Shadow, wasn't like Raven, Shadow prided himself on being there early.  
Thus the two would often fight over this small trivial thing.

"Shadow…we don't need to be there for another hour." Raven sighed, kicking one of the controls, turning the genobreaker around in a small circle. Shadow growled inside the core, trying to make it go forward.  
_'Will you stop this Raven!' _Shadow growled, and Raven smirked playfully, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Stop what?" Raven asked kicking the control a different way. "I see nothing wrong with having a little fun…"

Shadow growled and stopped the Zoid, causing Raven, who didn't have a seatbelt one to fling forward.  
"What the hell was that for Shadow?" Raven barked angrily to shadow,  
_'For fun!' _Shadow said happily. And Raven could see Shadow's tail wagging and being over-joyed at this.  
Raven shook his head, he knew Shadow had a dark sense of humor, Raven knew this for a long time.

"How far away from Reese are we?" Raven asked tryign to get off the topic of darkness.  
_'Over a day's traveling….because SOMEONE had to stop for three hours!'_  
"Shadow, I needed to…." Raven said bluntly. "My legs where cramping…"  
_'You where trying to do a handstand IN the COCKPIT….'_ Shadow growled. _'It's just because you don't want to see Reese isn't it?'_  
"It's not like you want to…." Raven said shrinking into his seat. "I mean, yeah I like her as a FRIEND, but she wants more…I can't give her more than that."  
'She's a woman…..what else do they want?' Shadow sighed. If one was told that Specula loved Shadow. You'd think they where nuts, but:  
Specula followed Shadow around, telling him how much fun it would be if Raven and Reese got together.  
Shadow was feeling sick just thinking about it.  
Raven looked up at the sky, noticing the rain was falling now.  
"What am I going to tell her?" Raven asked, suddenly wishing he didn't need to tell her anything.  
'The truth.' Was all shadow responded with, before he let a soft growl leave the core of the zoid. 'We have company.' He muttered, and Raven closed his eyes as he let the tele-link open on screen, making a face pop up.  
"Hello Van." Raven said before the boy could respond.

"Raven, we have an issue down at the guardian force." Van said.  
"Like?" Raven asked uninterested in that.  
"We found Reese while on our mission..."  
"How? She's in a cave over there." Raven said, glaring at van.  
"She was facing down in the sands a few days ago…She was dead." Van said softly. "And Specula wasn't anywhere in sight...."  
Raven tensed up, before he glared darker past the boy's face and deeper into the sand dunes.  
Reese was one of his few friends…he cared for her safety forcing the genobreaker to reach high speeds Raven flew towards where Reese was.  
Van Followed close behind.

* * *

**Ohh, how are they going to react? Is Reese still alive?  
is she dead?  
Who killed her as specula wasn't found?**  
_**Reveiw please**_  
_  
~Wolfy_


End file.
